


Batman Unraveled Opening

by Psyga315



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Music Video, Gen, Post-Batman: A Death in the Family, Song Lyrics, Song: Unravel (TK), Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Inspired by the music video by ForeverRed3000, the opening explores a possible Batman anime-inspired series where Bruce Wayne takes on a gang of villains and has to deal with the death of Jason Todd...
Kudos: 1





	Batman Unraveled Opening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batman: Gotham Knight - Anime Opening | "Unravel" - TK (Tokyo Ghoul OP)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/677419) by ForeverRed3000. 



_Oshiete oshiete yo_

The intro opens on a raining night. Puddles of water soon begin to fuse with puddles of blood as we see the corpse of a woman and some spilled pearls by her side.

_sono shikumi o_

We get an overhead shot that reveals that there’s another corpse next to her, that of a man. Both of them seemed formally dressed. The only that’s standing is a little boy who is juxtaposed in between the corpses.

_boku no naka ni_

As we see a side-view of the boy’s chest, it pans up to reveal that same boy, grown up into the billionaire Bruce Wayne, as he sits in his manor looking out the window.

_Dare ga iru no_

As he looks to the greenish blue Gotham city skyline, it soon becomes blood red as the full moon he is seeing is now replaced with the famous Bat Signal.

_Kowareta kowareta yo_

We pan across the streets of Gotham under this new blood red sky, as we see several low-time criminals mugging people and robbing banks.

_kono sekai de_

As two of the robbers run from their latest bank heist, a black shadow swoops past them, stalking the two across Gotham.

_kimi ga warau_

The two robbers stop and freeze in place, their faces contorting to horror as they glance up at a nearby building…

_nani mo miezu ni_

The camera pans up the building to reveal a shadowy figure standing over the group. Then, suddenly, as lightning strikes, the flash reveals that this is Batman, who then leaps into action.

_{Instrumental}_

A cloaked demonic bat figure is hunched over and slowly rises up. Two orange lights that act as its eyes begin to glow radiantly. It then opens its mouth as the figure disbands into a large swarm of bats that fly over a now dry brown sky covered with a thick slew of clouds and smoke.

As the bats continue to fly, the insignia of Batman appears and breaks through the cloud and smog before revealing the title plastered on the insignia:

**Batman Unraveled**

_Kowareta boku nante sa_

It cuts to Bruce Wayne doing some push ups as Alfred walks in with a bag of groceries. Seeing that he is busy, he quietly leaves the room.

_iki o tomete_

It then cuts to Commissioner Gordon, grizzled and broken, looks through the broken remnants of the Gotham City Police Department.

_Freeze_

Bats begin to fly over and cover the night sky in total blackness.

_Kowaseru_

It then kicks off a montage of shots. The first shot being Killer Croc sitting on a throne made of bones and stones as a person is brought before him.

_kowasenai_

The next shot is of Deadshot as he begins to load his guns.

_kurueru_

The next shot is of Catwoman looking towards the camera, seductively posing and giving a look of interest.

_Kuruenai_

The next shot is of the Joker card as it is incinerated in a burning building.

_Anata o_

The next shot is of a series of computer screens, each of them having open windows with data detailing of a “Task Force X” before they’re quickly blotted out by the symbol of an open eye.

_mitsukete_

The final shot is of Joe Chill as he pulls the trigger. The revolver chamber slowly moves as there’s a shot of Bruce as a child crying in terror.

_yureta_

As the muzzle of the revolver flared up…

_Yuganda_

It transitions to Deadshot firing at Batman…

_sekai ni dandan boku wa_

Batman, however, jumps through the bullets in slow motion as they make holes in his cape.

_sukitōtte mienakunatte_

It cuts to a new scene of Batman fighting Killer Croc, dodging his strikes before leaping into the air and clashing the edges of his gauntlet against his teeth.

_Mitsukenaide_

Another cut to a new scene as we see the Red Hood loading an uzi and firing at Batman.

_boku no koto o_

Batman covers himself in his cape. This time, it’s armored and is able to deflect the bullets.

_Mitsumenaide_

He then flaps open the cape and tosses a batarang that we get to see fly and spin around in slow motion…

_Dareka ga egaita_

It then cuts to a different scene of Batman walking through a blazing inferno. As flames begin to flicker and briefly obscure him, we see that Batman is holding the battered corpse of a young Robin.

_sekai no naka de_

We get a close up of Batman’s face. Even though he has a stoic look on his face, we see a tear streaming down from his mask.

_anata o kizutsuketaku wa nai yo_

We then see who he is walking towards in this burning building: a group of villains comprised of the Red Hood, Killer Croc, Deadshot and Catwoman. Standing in front of them and posing as their leader is Harley Quinn, who holds her signature mallet across her back shoulders while blowing bubble gum. We close in on Red Hood as he makes the first move.

_Oboeteite_

Batman and Red Hood rush at each other, both of them raising a fist and attempting to strike.

_boku no koto o_

The flames then obscure our vision before they flicker out, going back to the title of **Batman Unraveled** against a black background.


End file.
